Nieve y más (Pokesilvershipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Lyra se queda con su mejor amigo Ash, pero ella se quiere divertir en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Posiblemente Ash muera, y Gary, él esta calientito es su casa tomando chocolate caliente.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un viejo trabajo que subiré hoy. Sencillamente es un PokeSilverShipping, espero que les guste. Acepte el reto de AshxHunter J y espero subir uno de AshxCasey. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen. Si desean otro de estos, luego lo subiré, por el momento hay un Fic que lleva casi los 30 capitulos y es mío, epero subirlo pronto. jeje, sin más que decir, adiós.**

* * *

><p>El Pueblo Paleta, el hogar del legendario Profesor Oak así como del gran científico Gary Oak, que es nieto del profesor así como de un entrenador legendario, Ash Ketchum. En aquel pueblo, la navidad había llegado y el espíritu navideño con él. Muchas casas estaban iluminadas, y los Pokemon disfrutaban de la nieve, excepto algunos que trataban de escapar de ella, pero este no es el caso en el rancho del profesor Oak donde muchos Pokemon disfrutaban de la maravilla blanca hasta cierta joven disfrutaba de la nieve.<p>

-Vamos Ash, no es divertido jugar en la nieve- dijo una voz femenina.

-Sí Lyra, es divertido pero debes ponerte algo más porque sino te vas a enfermar.- dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate.

Ash Ketchum estaba pasando un rato libre con su amiga Lyra, quien estaba de visita en la ciudad y por las nevadas en la región se ha quedado con él y su madre. Ha decir verdad la madre de Ash pensó que la castaña era su novia lo que causa que Lyra se pusiera roja pero jamás lo negó, pero Ash sí. Ash era muy bueno decorando la casa y Lyra siempre quiso pasar una navidad en familia, pues sus padres viajaban siempre y a veces no podían pasar tiempo con ella. Lyra ayudaba en todo incluso a preparar galletas que casi matan a Ash.

-No lo creo Ash, estar aquí en la nieve es divertido.- dijo la de ojos color avellana para dejarse caer sobre el manto blanco haciendo ángeles de nieve mientras reía. –Vamos Ash estos es divertido- decía la castaña mientras miraba al cielo.

-Sabes, te va a enfermar- replicaba el azabache ya que su amiga solo tría un suéter y pants. –Pero está bien- dijo Ash mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la castaña. Lyra volteo y miro triste cómo se iba Ash hasta que…

-¡Guerra de Bolas de Nieve!- grito Ash mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve a la castaña la cual la esquivo rápidamente.

-Eso no es justo Ash- grito Lyra mientras inflaba las mejillas.

De repente Ash tenía cerca de 35 bolas de nieve a lado suyo y un fuerte (no pregunten como sucedió) cosa que hizo que Lyra se cubriera detrás de un árbol mientras gritaba por las ráfagas de bolas de nieve que impactaban. Ash decidió darle tiempo para que hiciera un fuerte y creara municiones. Al cabo de unos minutos la castaña creo una trinchera e hizo hombre de nieve que según ella eran "monstruos de nieve".

-¡Lyra estas preparada!- gritaba Ash mientras sonreía ya que junto a él estaban Glalie, un Glaceon y su fiel pikachu. –Muy bien chicos, se que Lyra no se va a querer meter a la cas así de fácil, pero la verdad me preocupa mucho y no quiero que se enferme.- explico Ash a sus Pokemon los cuales lo miraron con picardía excepto Glaceon quien estaba celosa y miraba molesta a su entrenador. –Glaceon, siempre vas a ser mi pequeña niña traviesa y celosa- dijo el peli negro mientras le daba un beso a la Pokemon de hielo la cual se sonrojo y lamio a Ash mostrándole su cariño.

-¡Vas a pelear o esconderte en tu fuerte!- grito Lyra para empezar a lanzar una ráfaga de bolas de nieve así como unas del tamaño de balas de cañón. –Esta vez no voy a dejar que eme sorprendas- expresaba la castaña mientras daba un fuerte estornudo. –Vaya eso sí que fue fuerte… pero no creas que me rendiré- ahora las había un intercambio de fuego de parte de los Pokemon de Ash y la solitaria Lyra, ¿pero y Ash?

-"Rayos, sí no paro esto ella se va a enfermar, pero es graciosa cuando se pone en un plan de que no me hará caso"- eran los pensamientos de Ash quien cuidadosamente se acercaba a la posición de la castaña, solo para ser sorprendido que ella lanzo picos de nieve. –"Parece que ella esta llevando esto demasiado lejos"- pensó Ash mientras esquivaba aquellas dagas transparentes.

Mientras tanto en casa del profesor Oak, Gary el rival y amigo de Ash se estaba vistiendo para salir a buscar a sus amigos y de paso llevarle algo a Lyra pues ella solo se llevo un suéter.

-Abuelo voy a salir por Ash y su novia- dijo Gary mientras se ponía gorro y guantes así como bufanda y orejeras.

-Espera Gary, ¿Ash tiene novia?- pregunto el Profesor a su nieto. –Que yo recuerde Ash no tiene novia y sí fuera cierto su madre hubiera hecho una fiesta, pues ya sabes como se pone.- decía el profesor por las veces que la madre de Ash se ponía feliz por las amigas de su hijo.

-No abuelo, es que así estoy molestando a Ash con su amiga Lyra.- expresaba Gary riéndose al recordar como Ash trataba de explicar todo.

-Ah, ya entiendo, pero ¿por qué consideras a Lyra la novia de Ash?- preguntaba el profesor aun sin comprender de todo a Gary, ya que el no se comportaba así con las otras amigas del azabache.

-Lo que sucede es que ya que Ash me dijo que él y Lyra no eran nada empecé a "conquistarla". De hecho lo hice más para saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto. Ash lo ignoro al principio pero después se empezó a molestar un poco. De hecho fue cuando el cometió el error y se enojo mucho y dijo "… no puedes respetar a la chica más hermosa del mundo".- dijo Gary mientras en su mente pasaba la imagen de Ash mientras que el castaño tenía una grabadora. –Por eso Ash me ayuda en mis investigaciones y de paso hacemos bromas como cuando éramos niños.- expreso el joven científico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jamás pensé que Ash se fuera a enamorar, creo que es hora de darle consejos de cómo escribir poemas. De hecho gracias a ti Gary, escribiré un poema sobre un amor secreto en el corazón de un entrenador.- dijo el creador de la pokedex mientras se retiraba. –Iniciemos con su personalidad- se escuchaba claramente que el profesor trabajaba en los poemas.

-Hay abuelo- dijo Gary riéndose un poco por el poema que iba a salir.

Mientras tanto la joven castaña atacaba sin piedad todo el lugar. Hacía bombardeos a la zona, y el fuerte donde estaban los Pokemon de Ash no iban a durar, así que estos alzaron la bandera blanca en señal de que se rendían.

-Genial, derrote a Ash.- dijo Lyra, pero se notaba que su nariz estaba rosada y no tenía muchas energías así como sus estornudos. –Ay tengo frío- temblaba la de graciosas coletas mientras se lamentaba por dentro no haberle hecho caso a Ash. –Creo que Ash ya se fue… ay sí que hace frío.- expreso la castaña para sentarse y abrazarse para poder lograr entrar en calor lo cual era imposible. De repente vio una figura delante de ella y la reconoció por completo.

-Hola Lyra- dijo Ash con una bola de nieve en la mano pero jamás pudo lanzarla.

Lyra estaba abrazando al azabache de manera fuerte mientras se disculpaba con él. Después de eso ella pidió que no le soltara y se fueron caminando al fuerte donde estaban los Pokemon de Ash. Al momento que llegaron fueron recibidos de la mejor manera y Ash fue a buscar su mochila

-¡Achu!- aquel estornudo fue muy fuerte al grado que Glaceon se asusto. –Lo lamento- se disculpo Lyra con la pequeña Pokemon la cual estaba adentro de la chamarra de Ash el cual traía una chamarra roja con blanco, una bufanda y un gorrito con el mismo diseño que su gorro blanco.

-Ya paso Glaceon.- dijo Ash mientras acariciaba a su pequeña niña. –Bien Lyra, ponte esto que ya te resfriaste- dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro mientras Lyra replicaba. –Ya no te enojes-

-Bueno ya me puse todo esto y… ¡ACHU!- Lyra miraba como Ash se reía de ella, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar que el azabache tenía razón. –Ya no te rías y cárgame que estoy enferma- dijo esto último con un sonrojo en su mejillas –porque me gustaría que lo hicieras- esto último apenas audible, pero el azabache lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Claro que te llevare cargando- dijo Ash rojo mientras los ojos de avellana de ella se enganchaban con los de él mientras pikachu y Glalie cantaban la marcha que se toca en las bodas y Glaceon se molestaba pero al menos ella estaba dentro de la chamarra de Ash. –Vamos sube- dijo el de ojos caramelo mientras Lyra se subía a su espalda.

-Ash… ¡ACHU!- no pudo continuar la castaña pues su estornudo la interrumpió.

-Salud.- dijo Ash para sonreír. –Bueno que me ibas a decir- pregunto el azabache mientras empezaba a caminar con sus dos Pokemon siguiéndole ya que su niña estaba junto a él.

-Esto-

De repente Lyra se acerco a la mejilla de Ash y le dio un tierno beso pero con el amor que ella transmite. La piel clara de Lyra estaba totalmente roja y se podía sentir que estaba caliente. Ash abrió los ojos mientras que Pikachu y Glalie no podían creer lo que veían aunque adentro de ellos sabían que la niña de Ash se iba a desquitar con ellos y con los demás. Lyra termino el beso y oculto su rostro esperando la reacción de Ash. El de cabellos desordenados estaba sonrojado pero feliz.

-Sabes… te amo- expreso Ash mientras giro su cabeza para notar el rostro de felicidad de Lyra. Ash sonrio al ver a la chica de Johto feliz. –Te apetece un chocolate caliente- pregunto Ash mientras los ojos de Lyra se iluminaron.

-Pero solo si tú me abrazas.- esto último lo dijo un poco apenada.

-Me gustaría.- dijo Ash para seguir caminando a la casa del profesor mientras Gary estaba afuera esperándolo mientras el tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de "bien hecho".


End file.
